


Doctor Who: The secret of the impossible girl

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Hope, London, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Twelve - Clara, Vaginal Sex, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, the woman who didn't seem to be afraid of anything. It seems so. As a teacher at Coal Hill School you experience a lot, for example the "affair" with someone who calls himself the Doctor.But at some point there is always the moment when one of the two realizes that it is now much more than an "affair" and one can only hope.~
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Who: The secret of the impossible girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader 
> 
> Another story for my birthday today (February 10, 1986) and my parents' wedding day (February 10, 1990 [my dad had my birthday on July 8, 1963 and Mum's on July 20, 1967]).
> 
> I have learned a lot from Doctor Who in the period since September 2017 (when I became Whovian und Doctor Who is the greatest love my life) and that also means that life can be over at any time, from a moment.
> 
> That's why I spend most of my time in my interests and, of course, in friends and family.
> 
> Have fun, as always.
> 
> Allons-Y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: The secret of the impossible girl

London/England/Europe... 

Clara Oswald, known as the Impossible Girl, at least after that stupid janitor who started here just two weeks ago called her that didn't seem to be afraid.

At least to the outside.

One of her students, however, had also noticed that Miss Oswald had calmed down in about the same time, but when someone asked her about it, she said that it was nobody's business.

But the boy wanted to bring them together, even if he was expelled from school.

So he had planned something that would make any girl in the world scream.

As Clara left the classroom again to print out a few worksheets for the hour, he went forward and got something, or rather, someone from his inside pocket.

He whispered something to the little creature, opened the drawer at the desk and carefully put the little guy inside.

Then he returned to his seat as quickly as possible, pretending nothing had happened.

Clara came back at that moment and handed the sheets to the students. She wanted not only to make reading interesting for the students, but also to write. Of course, there was no obligation to do that.

And there was also the reason that she didn't feel so good today. So she didn't want to burden the class with her problems.

She sat down in her chair and closed her eyes when she suddenly heard something whistling from the top drawer. Carefully she pushed it open and smiled. She knew the little guy. The Doctor, as the caretaker called himself (and comfortably refused to give his real name), had introduced him to her the day he started here and, of course, relieved her of her promise not to tell anyone about it.

„Clara“, he burst into the room at that moment, „did you...“  
She put a finger on her lips and motioned for him to wait outside. She would come to him soon.

In the third row, the 15-year-old boy was about to hit his head on the table. He had no idea that she had known Skid long ago. But that would also mean that the two of them had more to do with each other than they thought.

Outside, in front of the classroom, the Doctor was very glad that nothing happened to the little one. Clara smiled when she saw the, a little bit crazy, type that gently caressed little creatures.

But he couldn't remember where he knew Skid from, according to his words, he was just there and he stayed.

„Must have been one of your students.“  
„Could be possible. I have to go back now before they do anything. And take care of the little ones better.“

However, when they thought for a moment after they were no longer together, the two punished each other again for their stupidity. There was no denying that there was a certain attraction between them, but there was also so much that spoke against it.

First, they were colleagues, somehow, according to the employment contract, a romantic relationship was forbidden. In contrast, friendly interaction was even welcomed.

Second, he was 28 years older, not that it would bother Clara, because despite her past relationships with roughly the same age, men as well as women, she was becoming more and more interested in older men.

Actually, she always wanted someone who was older, but since her parents didn't agree, she'd been in all of these relationships over time and yes, she's bi-sexual, but that didn't mean that you were in it every person you had sex with would fall in love.

Or, you thought that you were in love, until suddenly the person who really took your breath away at the same time, made your knees tremble and you felt hot and cold at the same time and then realized that this was real love.

However, the contract said that public relations between colleagues are prohibited.....

They ran into each other two weeks earlier, well, when she was immersed in a book.

„Pay attention to the path when you're running“, he growled, and she wanted to note that he was probably absorbed in something himself, but when she looked up, something happened that she would never have thought possible.

From now on, she fell in love in exactly that millisecond when she saw his eyes. She fell in love and yet a voice in her head said that she should not indulge in these feelings, since it was probably not made for relationships. How else would it be possible that none of their previous ones had worked.

„Ready to stare?“  
„Um, what?“  
„Whether you're done looking at me like you've never seen anyone else.“

Clara Oswald was actually no one who lacked the words, but here it felt as if she had completely forgotten how to form complete sentences.

„Well, I've noticed that you can speak. Now all you have to do is learn to write whole sentences.“

She just ran away without apologizing. She just couldn't stay close to him. She would probably have said something that would have made him laugh.

He really had to stop grinning. An erotic novel? Didn't the students always say that they only read historical novels?

Well, he had only been here a few days, but school radio seemed to be spreading pretty quickly, especially in the hallways.

He wouldn't just give the book back to her like that, but annoy her. And of course, without Clara noticing, getting to know her better. He was attracted to her, but this was purely sexual in nature and had nothing to do with falling in love and all that nonsense.

However, he should do his job again before he got any complaints.

Clara had noticed a few minutes later that her book was missing from the things she had lost during the clash with the new caretaker. In the minutes when he was standing in front of her, she couldn't think clearly anyway, and everything she did was more automatic than that she had really thought about what she was actually doing.

She still felt the burning look in his blue eyes, remembered the very hot fire was always blue, but she also wondered why he was taking on a job as a caretaker at Coal Hill School. He didn't feel like he was here because he had done something bad.

In any case, she had to go to him after work and pick up her book. And if that didn't get embarrassing, then she didn't know what to do.

Peter Basil Smith, called the Doctor, where everyone would wonder why he didn't reveal his real name to anyone, had succumbed to curiosity and had started reading the erotic novel. He just wanted to pass the time a little, but the deeper he delved into the written words, the more he imagined that it was Clara described in the book. And he slipped into the role of a man... fantasy and reality mingled.

~His long, slender fingers slid down her back, further down as he stood behind her, breathing soft kisses on the back of her neck. She smelled of almonds, honey and of course her own personal smell. His tail, still hidden in his clothes, hardened and pressed painfully against his pants.~

In reality, his hand had long since gone down and freed him from his prison. With one hand rubbing him up and down, imagining Clara's mouth, though of course he didn't know what she would be like. Hopefully better than he imagined.

Clara Oswald, in his mind he uttered her name over and over again, in reality he was silent, completely absorbed in his actions, which he did not even notice that he now had a spectator who could not take his eyes off his tail. 

„Do you like to masturbate to a book you don't own?“

He looked up where others would have jumped in fright, but only grinned.  
„Why do you read such books at all? Nobody who can give you what you need?“  
„The same could I ask you? Besides, what if one of the students saw you like this?“

Still with his hand around it, he got up and went to her.  
„I'm definitely not an idiot, I waited until school was over and everyone went home. It took a long time to pick up your book. But you won't get it back.“

She wanted to get past him, but he stood in her way.  
„So stormy? How about I cool you down a little bit? Come on, suck my cock, I can see that you want it.“

The next moment she had drawn him to her and had a wild kiss. Basil gasped in surprise because he hadn't expected it.  
„What now? Just give a blow job or go on? Are you still able to fuck someone or was the service down there long ago?“

He just grinned at her before he forced her to his knees and slipped his penis into her mouth without warning. Clara could only hope that he wouldn't take her breath away.  
He noticed it and pulled back a little. Of course, he didn't want to hurt her.

„Sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore.“

She just nodded and started sucking on him. Her tongue flicked against his tip and with her hand she took the part that was hard to get in her mouth. He put his hands on the back of her head and pressed her lightly against him.

„Come on, suck it hard, you little bitch!“, He hissed as she started to squeeze slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but it was really good, so good that it wouldn't be long before he poured out on her.

„Wow, that was more than I ever expected... Why are you closing your pants?“  
„I got a boring blow job from a kid, do you really think I would stay?“

Clara pushed him back before grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her.  
„Listen, I haven't been a child for a long time and I know exactly what I want and what I don't! So don't pretend you're embarrassed to imagine how you fuck me.“

He just stared at her. Did she really speak that way or was he just imagining it? Oh, who cares, if he ever had the opportunity, he should take it too.

„Take off your clothes and sit on the table, your legs wide apart, I want to see everything from you.“

She did him a favour and shortly afterwards she really sat in the position he wanted in front of him. The doctor, as he asked to be called, licked his lips when he saw it and then dropped to his knees to sink his nose into it. One of his hands went up to start kneading her chest as he gently stroked her labia with the other.

„Oh, you have no idea how much I want you, Impossible Girl. I want to lick your mind, do you want that? Do you want to feel my tongue licking your hot pussy?“

He gave her no way to answer, but neither did she want to. What she wanted was to have the best sex with him that she could imagine, so she begged for him to get it.

„Oh, yes, fuck me, Doctor, lick me, you're so good. Damn it, I'll come.“

That was the moment when he stopped and suddenly, naked, lay on the floor. He would be able to endure it and even if he had back pain the next day, this would definitely be worth it.

Clara understood what he wanted, crawled to him and took his hard member in hand. She grinned at him before slowly lowering on him, taking him in as deeply as possible. She even had to narrow her eyes because he was stretching her so much. But anyway, now she wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside. He was so damn big in her and she loved it. She had never felt so full before and she probably wouldn't feel it again.

„Fuck, you're tight around my cock. Oh yes, ride me, you hot piece“, he asked, but it was actually unnecessary, since she was already starting to ride him hard and wild.

If it ever came out what they were doing here, they were both off their jobs, but it would be worth it to them. It was the best sex of their life, even if they would never admit it to anyone.

Clara leaned down to him and closed his lips with hers, who replied with a grin. Oh, how much he wanted to kiss her like that forever, but since it was just sex, he had to put that wish aside.

„Fuck, I'll come, I'll cum inside of you“, he hissed through clenched teeth before grabbing her waist and then pouring into her.

When he was done, he broke away from her and threw her clothes in her direction shortly afterwards. Clara just looked at him questioningly.  
„Get dressed and go“, he instructed her, „be back in two days, then there will be a repetition of that.“

Clara, who was still completely exhausted from what she had experienced, had really followed his instructions and shortly afterwards he was alone, whereupon his stern look changed and gave way to a worried place. Because what could not happen under any circumstances was that it went beyond a sex relationship.

Back to now.

Unfortunately, one plan hadn't worked, so another was probably needed. And this would definitely work. Every woman was afraid of insects and spiders... or at least most of them. So this time, when nobody was paying attention, he put a small spider in the drawer of the teacher's desk (Miss Oswald wasn't there at the moment) and went back to his place.

Unfortunately, this plan should also go wrong.

When Clara opened the drawer shortly afterwards because she wanted to put something there, she naturally noticed the new resident. She immediately picked it up, took it to the window and released the spider.

After that, she left the window open, but had something else in mind when she stood in front of the class with her arms crossed.

„Well, where did I stop before? Ah, yes... Please bring out your notebooks, because a work is now being written.“

Several hands shot up and someone reminded her that something like that was not announced.

„Well, think hard about how I get it at all. And since we have just seen which animal was in the drawer, I will write about it.“

Clara really had to resist grinning, after all she taught English and literature, but not biology.  
That would create some difficulties.

The surprise, or not, in the end was that in the end only one had done the job and even gave it up in front.

„Here, Miss Oswald. But one question: are you really not afraid of spiders?“

Clara smiled. He was actually a calm boy, so she wondered why he wanted to know this at all.  
„Not really. You are not accidental... No, you are too friendly for that.“

The boy wished her a nice day and then also left the classroom.

Clara placed the text in the desk and decided to read it later. Now there was another, very specific place she wanted to go to...

....An hour later, after certain activities, she was dressed again, because unfortunately she had another class. And if she was completely honest, she would much rather stay with him, but since he did not think as she did, she did not express this wish.

„We'll see you in two days.“

Two days later the doctor was of course waiting for Clara, who did not come. Well, maybe it was possible that she didn't feel like meeting her anymore. Maybe she found someone else, much younger (which of course he didn't like) but if so, he had to accept it no matter how he thought about it.

What he had no idea was that Clara could not come because in the classroom in which she had last taught, the desk collapsed, pushing her against the wall.

What was your biggest fear now?

To die alone without anyone.

That fear had first appeared in the accident when her mum died. Ellie Oswald had been all alone, badly injured, while the driver causing the accident began to flee. It was only accidentally discovered by two hikers several hours later, but by that time it was sadly too late.

And now, eleven years later, Clara was in the same situation. Although she was not run over (which was of course no less bad), she was stuck here, did not have the strength to free herself and put the smartphone in her pocket, which she did not carry with her... Who would know , what's happened?

It was not until morning when the door opened for the first time and the person stopped, startled. Which, of course, was not surprising when you consider who the person actually was.

„Clara!“, It was the first time he had spoken her name out loud. Of course, he had often done it in his mind. He was immediately with her and was very relieved that she was alive. And of course he was the stupidest idiot ever because he assumed she wasn't there just because she found someone else.

Now, however, there was no time to worry about it. It was more important to free her, even if it could take a little while. One thing was certain, since the desk is not just broken down, someone had this in mind.

„Don't worry, everything will be fine“, he promised, confident that he wasn't lying. She may have been in a lot of pain, but she was not critically injured.

„I'm sorry I wasn't there for our date last night.“  
„No excuse me“, he shook his head, „it's more important to get you out of here.“  
„I... what if I...“  
„You won't, do you hear?“

She looked at him and wished she could agree with him, but it just hurt too much.

„Then you will probably have to look for someone else.“  
„I could have done that before“, he murmured, „now it's more important that you get better soon.“

He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. How much he wanted to confess his feelings to her, but he knew it was not the right time for it. Later, maybe later.

„Miss Oswald!“

There were several students standing in the room now and of course all eyes were on him.

„Did you do this to her?“  
„Strain your pudding brain, you idiot. Would I be here if I was responsible?“  
„It doesn't mean you weren't.“

„Listen, whoever is responsible should know that I will despise him or her forever. And I won't rest until I...“

„It was me“, the boy, who always sat in the back and didn't really stand out, stepped forward, „I wanted to bring you and Miss Oswald together, because since you started here, Mr. Smith, our teacher has been much more balanced.“

Basil and Clara looked at the young student, but then shook their heads.  
„There is nothing between us!“, They both contradicted before he carefully took the young woman into his arms (he had freed her in the meantime) to take her to the hospital room.

Shortly afterwards, the students were alone, each with mixed eyes as to the whole situation.

„If there's really nothing between them, I'll do your homework for a whole month... Well, after what I've done, I would have to do it either way.“

Another student asked why he was doing it.  
„Didn't you notice how happy Miss Oswald looks now? I watched both of them for a while and when they were together they didn't seem so tense anymore.“

„Don't you have to fix some tables or something?“

He shook his head and said that all of this can wait, her health is more important.

„Or maybe order someone for tonight? I don't think I'll be fit for it.“

He leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
„You are much more important. Besides, I could have done it long ago if it were up to me. Now rest, I'll be here.“

She just smiled, muttered something, and then closed her eyes. He himself took a seat in the armchair that was standing in the room, folded his hands in his lap and decided not to fall asleep.

Well, you can guess what didn't happen.

„Sir?“, Someone shook his shoulder lightly, „I brought you some tea if it's okay... and I'm sorry for what happened.“

He looked up, then his face darkened.  
„It should too! Do you have any idea how she may have felt last night while fearing for her life there?“

„I didn't want to... Listen, I saw how happy Miss Oswald is near you. As soon as you show up, it seems to thaw. And don't tell me I'm too young to understand all of that.“

He looked at the young woman who was still sleeping.  
„When she wakes up, you should definitely apologize to her.“

The boy was about to answer when another voice, hers, sounded.  
„It's okay, but I'll still have to give you a punishment.“

Now he smiled a little and said that it was not a problem, he would do anything just to make her feel better. Then he handed her the tea that she had brought with her and had cooled down, and decided to leave her alone.

„If I had taken another tour last night, you wouldn't have had to go through all of this.“

She took his hand in hers.  
„It's okay, but you're still here?“  
„Where else should I be? No, I will be here as long as you have to recover... Although I am sure that it could have been a while, the injuries were not bad, but you should still have a doctor check it out.“

Clara nodded, took another sip, and finally asked if she could stay with her until she felt better. In truth, he wanted it much longer, but he wouldn't tell her that for the time being.

In the afternoon she felt so much better that he could really drive her to a doctor. When it was assumed at the reception that he was her father, he reacted to it not with words but with deeds and took her hand in his, as couples normally do.

Of course the looks were dismissive, with certain comments, but when Clara said there was no guarantee of how long anyone could stay together, there was silence.

Well, anyway, the investigation was over quickly and she was advised to take it easy a little sooner. She nodded, although Clara couldn't imagine that she would have a lot of stress in the near future... Although, sometimes you couldn't really say that.

„Thank you for clarifying it in the waiting room.“  
„I want to get rid of rumors before they start when we're together later.“

Suddenly she stopped when she realized his words, then smiled.  
„I love you too.“  
„I didn't mention love.“  
„I just hear the words you don't say.“

He rolled his eyes slightly before pulling them towards him with one hand.  
„It's not a hug, by the way.“  
„If you think so.“

The kiss that they shared, this time not out of wild passion but out of love, made some of the other passersby gasp for breath nearby. It didn't matter to them themselves, they didn't care.

„Hunger? I myself could do with something, especially where I have to satisfy my needs elsewhere... for now.“

Now she couldn't help but laugh and pull him with her. Fortunately, it wasn't far to him and he had a vague guess as to what was going on in her head.

„Let's go to me“, he said, and she leaned against him.

„Are you sure you're ready for this?“, He wanted to know when they were finally at his door and she was already unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted him, more than anything else, and even if it weren't for direct sex, there were other options.

„It's me and I want you“, she breathed in his ear, so that he trembled slightly. He then grinned, unlocked the door, pushed it inside, closed it again, and then pushed it against the wall.

„Clara, you have no idea how crazy you make me“, his breath tickled her neck before placing gentle kisses on it. Clara suddenly cried, causing him to let go of her and look at her worriedly before leaning against her, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

„It's okay“, he reassured her, „I'll throw you out when we've done this, I would rather you be with me...“  
„Basil... can we just cuddle?“  
„Whatever you want, as long as you are with me in the morning, My Clara.“

When they sat on the couch a little later, their hands intertwined, they changed their position so that they lay on him shortly thereafter. Basil dipped his hand in her hair while the other touched her waist. Pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

„I love you, Clara.“

The end.


End file.
